


The Courtship of Belle and Gaston

by WixyPagan



Series: The Life of Gaston and Belle Dubois [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belle and Gaston are happy and in love, Courtship, F/M, Gaston woos Belle, Good Gaston, Nice Gaston, Sweet Gaston, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WixyPagan/pseuds/WixyPagan
Summary: Gaston woos Belle properly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Gaston in the new live-action Beauty and the Beast!

Belle walks through the village that morning. She buys bread and her favorite book along the way. She sits on the stone fountain that is in the middle of the village square and reads her book.

“Good morning, Belle!” Gaston greets, smiling warmly at Belle.

Belle looks up from her book, a little startled. “Good morning, Gaston! Sorry, I hadn’t seen you come over here,” She replies.

He chuckles. “Lost in your book as usual, I see,” He says matter-of-factly and without malice like the other villagers do. “These are for you, Belle,” Gaston tells her, holding out a bouquet of flowers to her.

Belle laughs a little, too. “Yes, I am. Oh, thank you, Gaston! They’re lovely! That was very thoughtful of you,” She answers, taking the bouquet and smiling at Gaston.

“May I court you, Belle?” He asks politely.

Belle smiles warmly at him. “Yes, you may court me,” She acquiesces, standing up from her sitting position on the fountain.

“We should tell your father,” Gaston suggests, holding out his arm for Belle to take.

“That is a good idea, Gaston,” Belle replies, linking arms with Gaston. The couple walk to Belle’s home together, making a sweet sight of them with a bouquet of flowers between them.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, what book are you reading today?” Gaston asks Belle as they walk through the village to her and her father’s home. He wishes their little village had more books that Belle could read.

“I’m reading _Romeo & Juliet_,” She replies, holding up the book.

“ _Go, get thee hence, for I will not away. /What’s here? a cup, closed in my true love’s hand? /Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:-- /O churl’ drunk all, and left no friendly drop /To help after?--I will kiss thy lips; /Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, /To make me die with a restorative. /Thy lips are warm!_ ” Gaston quotes to Belle.

She smiles happily. “You have read it!”

“Yes, I did. My mother taught me to read and Shakespeare was a particular favorite of mine when I was growing up,” He explains, glad to see her pretty smiles. He smiles warmly.

“Oh! I didn’t know that about you before, Gaston. That’s wonderful! What’s your favorite play?” Belle replies happily. _Gaston has a lovely smile._ Belle thought.

“My favorite play is _The Winter’s Tale_. The plot is quite interesting. I also greatly enjoy _Romeo & Juliet_,” Gaston replies.

“Yes, _The Winter’s Tale_ is quite interesting,” Belle agrees. “Perhaps we could read it together and then talk about it afterwards,”

Gaston nods. “That is a wonderful idea, Belle!” He answers. They reach Belle and her father’s home, Belle opens the door, and they go inside.


	3. Chapter 3

“Papa, I’m home! Gaston is with me!” Belle calls out to her father.

Maurice comes out of his workshop, having just finished a new music box. “Belle, dear! Bonjour, Gaston!” He greets them happily.

“Bonjour, Maurice!” Gaston says, smiling at the older man.

“We have something to tell you, Papa,” Belle says, taking Gaston’s hand.

“Oh?” Maurice notices the happiness and love between the two and the hand-holding. He smiles knowingly. “Let’s move this to the living room, then,” He suggests.

“Okay,” The couple says in unison. They follow Maurice into the living room and sit on the couch. Maurice sits in his favorite chair.

“Gaston asked to court me and I said yes,” Belle tells her father.

“Is this alright with you, Maurice?” Gaston asks.

“You did already ask my permission to court Belle at the end of last month, Gaston, and I did tell you that I am fine with you both courting as long as Belle accepts,” Maurice tells them.

Belle is ecstatic. “Oh, thank you, Papa!” She exclaims, rushing to hug her father, who hugs her back.

“Thank you, Maurice!” Gaston happily says.

“You two are very welcome. You can hug me if you like, Gaston,” Maurice says.

The hunter gets up from the couch and happily joins the hugging, wrapping his arms around Belle and Maurice.

Once the hugfest is over, Belle, Maurice, and Gaston retire to the kitchen and make dinner together.


End file.
